When Practice Is Over
by PageGirlette
Summary: What happens when Quinn and Rachel are left alone in the chorus room after practice? SMUT! My first fic EVER!


She was just standing there, her back to me, leaning forward on the piano, her delicate fingers flipping through a pile of sheet music. She's lost in thought, but a little voice inside of me keeps saying, "_she has to know."_ She has to know what her body does to me, just standing there. Watching the curve of her thigh-highs stretch up her taught calves and over her knees. The sliver of skin that shows where the stockings stop and the oh-so short skirt begin. It was all I could do not to reach out and caress her there. Just the thought of my bare fingertips on that flash of thigh was enough to make me shudder.

"Quinn! My goodness, you scared me, I thought I was the only one still here." She looks surprised, her mouth open, lips slightly parted. I don't even remember getting up and walking over to her, but here I am. Close enough to smell the strawberry chapstick on her full lips. "This isn't your private studio, Berry. I can be here if I want to." Rachel stammered, and started to blush. "Well, will you be using the piano? Because I had planned a light run-through of Maureen's song from RENT but I can certainly resume them at home if you would like to work on your own performance." Just then, I saw the pink of her tongue dart of her mouth, quickly lick her lips, and it was gone.

" Berry, close your eyes." Rachel looked at me, suspicious. "Are you going to slushie me again? I wasn't joking when I gave the glee club that lecture on the damaging effects of food coloring on the hair follicle - -"

"I'm not going to slushie you. Just close your eyes. Please." Rachel looked like she was going to protest, her lip pouting, but to my surprise she did what I asked. Slowly, I knelt down before her, until I was eye-level with the bare part of her thigh. I leaned in and kissed it softly, my lips barely grazing the warm skin. I felt her shudder, her muscles tensing against my lips. Then I heard her whisper, "Quinn." I kissed her again, then I kissed the other thigh, my hands roaming up her short, pleated skirt and over her ass. She groaned and I could smell thick, heady scent of her arousal. I felt drunk on it, and I wanted more. I slowly lowered her white lacey panties and pushed her skirt above her hips. I licked further up her thighs, where her skin got hotter and wetter, until I tentatively ran my tongue through her folds.

"Oh God, Quinn, what are you - -" Her sentence was cut off when I plunged my tongue deep into her soaking wet pussy. She squealed with delight and surprise as I kept lapping up her juices. I had never gone down on a girl before, so I kept changing up and varying my technique. I licked, I nibbled, I sucked, I made circles, I even tried that alphabet thing Brittany kept telling me about. They were just lips after all, and lips were meant to be kissed. And by the sounds of her moans, she was enjoying it. "Oh fuck Quinn, fuck!" she screamed when I found her clit and sucked on it. Her fingers were running through my hair, pushing me deeper into her, but I didn't care. I ran my thumb across her dripping slit and quickly inserted two fingers deep inside her. She kept moaning as her inner walls clenched around my fingers. She was so fucking tight. I latched back onto her clit and began to pump my fingers slowly in and out of her. Her breath grew ragged and she kept clenching around my fingers. I couldn't believe I was on my knees, deep inside Rachel Berry, making her moan and pant like a porn star. Just then, she shuddered and clenched around my fingers, coming. I licked her clean while she caught her breath. I looked up at her hooded, sleepy-looking eyes. I slowly stood up, coming face to face with her. I waited for her to speak as I wiped her wetness off my chin. "I can't believe you would do that to me." I looked at her, confused. She certainly seemed to enjoy it, and didn't try to stop it from happening. "Rachel, I didn't mean to - -" But she put a finger to my lips. " I can't believe that you would do that to me, without kissing me first." With that, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a searing kiss. The taste of her mouth combined with the taste of her was making my head dizzy.


End file.
